


And it was only Monday

by cinni



Series: I liked it so much I made art for it [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinni/pseuds/cinni
Summary: If he was trying to make Steve feel better about quickly becoming the sworn enemy of his entire apartment building, well—it was only kind of working.





	And it was only Monday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [brooklyn's on fire (and fills our hearts with desire)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825802) by [Spacedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedog/pseuds/Spacedog). 



> I literally couldn't wait to create something for this fic once I had read it! Please read and go give some love to this fic if you haven't already!
> 
> EDIT: I fixed the link


End file.
